Along with the evolution of the mobile communication system, the quality of service for users has become a primary target of the operator, which affects the service performance and also determines the satisfaction degree of users on the service. A very important aspect of improving the quality of service for users is the time delay during establishing the connection and allocating the channel, besides relatively frequent service with small data packets also exits, and thus it is needed to consider how could the common channel work more efficiently. For example, the uplink and downlink signaling delay is reduced. The downlink signaling delay of User Equipment (UE) of a plurality of states of the Cell Forward Access Channel (CELL_FACH), the Cell Paging Channel (CELL_PCH), and the Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network Registration Area Paging Channel (URA_PCH) in the connection mode is implemented by introducing downlink High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard, and the problem of the uplink signaling delay also exists.
A plurality of following aspects should be considered for reducing the uplink signaling delay:
(1) reducing the Idle mode, reducing the waiting time of the user plane and the control plane in CELL_FACH, CELL_PCH and URA_PCH states;
(2) increasing the peak rate of the CELL_FACH state;
(3) reducing transition delays among states of Idle, CELL_FACH, CELL_PCH, URA_PCH and CELL_DCH.
In order to achieve the above objects, the 3GPP standard has solved by introducing use of the Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) in the CELL_FACH state and in the Idle mode, i.e. a way of using the High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) can be introduced in the Idle mode and the CELL_FACH state. For a convenience of description, the technique of the Idle state and the CELL_FACH state using the high speed uplink packet access is called as the uplink enhanced CELL_FACH technique in the article.
The fundamental principle of the uplink enhanced CELL_FACH technique is as follows: the sending principle of random access still adopts the random access process of the Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH), but channel types change, i.e. the E-DCH can be adopted in the Idle mode and the CELL_FACH state, and logical channels of the Common Control Channel (CCCH)/Dedicated Control Channel (DCCH)/Dedicated Traffic Channel (DTCH) could all be sent by mapping into the E-DCH. The E-DCH is mapped into the E-DCH Dedicated Physical Data Channel (E-DPDCH), the E-DPDCH is required to work normally just through the E-DCH Dedicated Physical Control Channel (E-DPCCH), whereas the E-DPCCH could work just based on a foundation of the Dedicated Physical Control Channel (DPCCH), and thus the DPCCH physical channel should exist in the uplink in the enhanced CELL_FACH state, and the Fractional Dedicated Physical Control Channel (F-DPCH) should also exist in the downlink for coordinating with the normal work of the uplink DPCCH to carry out link synchronization. The DPCCH channel is introduced in the uplink and the F-DPCH channel is introduced in the downlink in the CELL_FACH state and the Idle mode, and therefore, the inner loop power control should be performed between the uplink and downlink to be just able to guarantee to maintain the link synchronization in the duration of using E-DCH common resource.
Presently inner loop power control of UE for the dedicated state (i.e. the CELL_DCH state, allocating dedicated resources for a user) differentiates the uplink and downlink, there are two uplink inner loop power control algorithms: algorithm 1 (inner loop power control is needed in every slot) and algorithm 2 (once inner loop power control is needed in every 5 slots); and there are also two downlink inner loop power control modes (DPC MODE): mode 0 (inner loop power control is needed in every slot) and mode 1 (once inner loop power control is needed in every 3 slots).
Presently the Uu interface (the interface between UE and the RNC) in the 3GPP defines that downlink inner loop power control of UE in the Idle mode and the CELL_FACH state could only adopt mode 0 (i.e. DPC MODE=0) instead of the Radio Network Control (RNC) notifying UE through signaling. However, DPC MODE configuration information elements used in the Idle state and the CELL_FACH state at the Iub interface (the interface between the RNC and the Node B) of the RNC exist, the DPC MODE could be configured as two modes (MODE 0 and MODE 1), and it is not clearly explained in the Iub interface protocol that only DPC MODE 0 could be used by the Node B in this scenario (i.e. UE is in the Idle mode or the CELL_FACH state). Therefore, following problems will exist in this scenario: if the RNC configures the nonzero mode for DPC MODE, then the Node B will receive Transmit Power Control (TPC) bit information in the UE uplink DPCCH according to the nonzero mode configured by the RNC to make inner loop power control, but UE constantly adopts MODE 0 to send TPC bit information, which will result in that F-DPCH transmit power adjusted by the Node B is not that of expecting to be received by UE, and thus F-DPCH transmit power is possibly adjusted to be too small to result in the link failure and be unable to work normally, or the F-DPCH transmit power is possibly adjusted to be too large which wastes downlink power resources and increases the interference to other physical channels.
In view of drawbacks exiting in the above mentioned prior art, it is necessary to provide a method for confirming a downlink inner loop power control mode in the Idle mode and the CELL_FACH state by the Node B, which solves the problem that the inner loop power control mode for the F-DPCH made by the Node B is not consistent with the TPC bit mode fed back by UE.